Key to My Heart
by Soaker
Summary: When Spot finds a girl with amnesia, he is forced to face his past. But does he want to? finished!
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer: The only character that belongs to me is Memory. The rest belong to Disney.  None of the songs belong to me either. I have who sang them or what movie, play, etc that they are from. I am not making money at all, so please please please don't sue me. All that you'll get is a few cds, and my copy of Newsies. Don't take it away from me, please! Thanks, and enjoy, Soaker. 

Authors note: For my sanities sake, I decided not to write this so the guys speak with their accents, although I probably should have. Memory, on the other hand, does not have a New York accent. Different chapters have different narrators. I will always inform you of the change. 

Rating: PG 

Summary: When Spot finds a girl with amnesia, he is forced to face his past. Does he want to though?


	2. memory

_Memory, turn your face to the moonlight_
    
    _Let your memory lead you_
    
    _Open up, enter in_
    
    _If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_
    
    _Then a new life will begin…_

_                        - "Memory" from Cats_

"Hey, she's waking up!" A male voice rang out through the darkness. Groggily, I opened my eyes. Blurry light soon formed into shapes and I could make out about twenty guys crowded around me. At least, that's what I thought. I was having trouble focusing and my head was pounding. 

            "Guys, leave her alone. She's been through enough, without you nitwits suffocating her." The speaker was kind of short, with sandy blonde hair and blue/gray eyes.  My eyes, however, lay on the pair of red suspenders he was wearing. I tried not to laugh when I saw them, after all, guys don't wear red.  He was getting the mob away from me, though, so I suppressed my giggles. All the other guys left, leaving just the two of us. He looked kind of familiar, but I couldn't tell why. His arms were crossed and he held an air of superiority.  After a few minutes of looking me over, he spoke. 

            "My name's Spot. I'm the leader of the bums you saw earlier. We're the Brooklyn newsies." I took a second to let this information to sink in. The word "newsies" really stuck out in my mind, but I couldn't remember why.  "And you would be?" This Spot guy may be the leader, but he didn't have any patience. Since, I really didn't know the answer myself; I decided I'd make him wait a little longer.

            "Really, really dizzy," I said with my now trademark smile. He smirked.

            "Cute, really cute. Now tell me, who are you?" 

            "I wish I could tell you.  I don't even know where I am or how I got here."

            "Well, I can solve one of those mysteries. You're in the Brooklyn Newsies Lodging House. I brought you here when I found you," Spot said, his voice sounded kind of humble, but his body language showed that anyone else would praise him for this small feat. Unfortunately, for Spot, I'm not anyone else.

            "Oh thank you Great One, for saving me.  I owe you my life," I declared in exaggerated gratitude.  He looked a little shocked that I would tease him, instead of praising him.  "Where and when did you find me?" I continued, ignoring his silent protest to my words.  He paused shortly; I assume he was debating on whether or not to chastise me.  I guess he decided to give a wounded girl some slack because he went on.

            "I found you last night, about midnight. You were unconscious on the Brooklyn Bridge."

            "The Bridge! How did I get there? All I can remember is some guy coming at me with a horrible gleam in his eye." I started to cry at the memory. I couldn't remember ever crying before, but I couldn't stop. I tried to think of a happier time, but I couldn't remember anything at all.

            "Are you alright?" Spot asked, concern entering his features.

            "Oh, yeah, I'm just fine. I'm lost, I have no memory. I have to have had a past; I just don't have any idea what it is!" I wailed.

            "Well, who ever you are, sarcasm is definitely your strongpoint."

            "Thanks, I try so hard," I said with a grin, overcoming my temporary sense of lost.

            "I'm gunna let you rest, tomorrow you start selling papes." With that, Spot left me alone.

            That night I had a troubled sleep. I kept thrashing around on the cot they were having me sleep on. 


	3. who needs sleep?

_Lids down, I count sheep  
I count heartbeats  
the only thing that counts is  
that I won't sleep  
I countdown, I look around_

_                               -"Who Needs Sleep?" By Barenaked Ladies_

               "Wake up! Come on girl, wake up. Don't make me do anything rash!" 

               "What time is it?" I asked groggily.

               "It's 4:45. I woke you up a little early, so you can have privacy in the bathroom. Here's a set of clothes for you to wear," Spot said, and then he left. 

               "What's wrong with the clothes I got?" I demanded.  How dare he insult my dress?

               "Have ya looked at yourself lately?" he replied.  I glanced down at myself for the first time since I arrived at the House.  My once beautiful gray skirt was ripped into shreds and three buttons were missing on my once-white, now tan, blouse.  They looked ready for the rags basket. I groaned and accepted the offered garments before walking to the bathroom.

"4:45! How do they ever get any sleep around here?" I thought to myself, as I got ready for the day, Spot's words finally sinking in.  I put on the pants and shirt that Spot laid out for me, feeling kind of like a two year old.  I couldn't even choose my own clothes. 

               "Girl," Spot yelled through the washroom door.

               "What?" I shouted back.

               "You ready to go?" 

               "Yeah, hold on." Two minutes later I stepped out into the main room.

               "Here's the deal, starting tonight, it costs you six cents to stay at the lodging house. I'm guessing you don't have money, so I'll spot you today's, after that your on your own, money wise that is," Spot began to give me the rundown on the life of a newsie.  "We sell papes for the World. We buy them two for a penny and sell them for a penny each.  Got it?" I nodded my head yes.

               "Um, Spot?" I asked a couple minutes later, after he had given me a stack of newspapers and we were on the job.

               "Yeah."

               "How do we sell these things?" Spot spent a few minutes showing me how to "improve the truth". Then he had me try. I quickly skimmed the headlines. Two boys had started throwing stones at a statue, and killed five pigeons.

               "Extra, extra, corpses found in Central Park...Pair of teens suspected," I yelled. A few passing pedestrians bought a paper.

               A couple hours later I had sold my last paper. Proudly, I went up to Spot. He smiled at me, but continued to sell his. (I had 20, and he had 100.) Ten minutes later, he came over to where I was sitting.

               "Pretty good first day, lets go to celebrate," he said.

SO's!  
  


Sunfloweresa: I'm glad you like the story so far. It's not much, yet, I know. True Newsies fans aren't too hard to find, if you know where to look.

Jade Loriele Conlon: My first reviewer on my story! Yeah!!! I agree, she shouldn't have started crying, its really not in character for her (as you'll later find out) but when stressed people do things they normally wouldn't. And I'd have to say she's pretty stressed right now. 


	4. hello

Chapter 3. (Told by Spot)

_I don't feel as if I know you_

_You take up all my time._

_The days are long and the nights will_

_ throw you away._

_Coz the sun don't__ shine._

_                               -"Hello" by Oasis_

               I decided to take the girl to Tibby's to celebrate her first day. Actually I had other reasons; I needed to talk to Jack about my problems with the Bronx. Plus, I knew that she'd like those guys better than the bums near me. In fact, I do too, but I can't be Brooklyn if I lived in Manhattan. 

               "Where are we going?" she asked.

               "Tibby's, its in Manhattan, so we have a long way to walk," I answered. "You'll get to meet all my friends from there. Don't worry if you forget their names at first, there are a lot and they understand."

               "Spot, what if they ask my name? They can't just know me as 'girl'."

               "We need to think of a nickname," I said.

               "How do we do that?" she asked.

               "Usually it's based on something you do good, or how you look. Since we don't know what your good at, we'll base it on looks."

               "Ok," she said. I looked over at her. She was kind of tall with dirty blond hair, which was tied back with a red bandanna. She wasn't gorgeous, but she wasn't plain either. She was rather average except one thing: her posture. She had the poise of a dancer. She reminded me of Stage, the once English heiress, now runaway as a singer at Medda's. She told me once she was related to the queen herself. Real royalty folk.

               "You know what? I have no ideas." I stated after a few moments of scrutiny. "We'll just explain what happened to ya when we get there. One of Jacky's boys will be able to think of something." 

               "I hope so," I heard her softly whisper. The two of us continued walking, and thirty minutes later we were outside of Tibby's. I walked in and said hello to Jack, and his girlfriend Stress who was sitting next to him. The girl seemed to have trouble looking away from Stress' cat like eyes. I tried not to smile at her shyness. 

               "Heya Spot, who's the girl?" He had to ask that! Usually he asks my reason for gracing him with my presence. I didn't know what to say, so I looked at her, hoping she'd speak up. She did.

               "We don't know," she said looking at the floor. "Spot found me the other night, and I've got…what do you call it?"

               "Amnesia?" Davey put in.

               "Yeah amnesia," she said looking up. She still had an air of control even though she was visibly upset.

               "What's amnesia?" Snipeshooter asked.              

               "It means she doesn't have a memory," Kid Blink answered, smiling at her, his blue eye sparkling.

               "Why don't we just call her Memory then?" Les said, innocently.

               "Well, Memory, we're here for you. Even if you don't know who you are," Mush, who is usually tongue-tied around girls, spoke up. Even though he has trouble talking to them, they flock to him, thinking he's the innocent type.

               Memory was introduced to every newsie. They all came over to where we were now seated in a back booth, since she was kind of afraid. Many of the new newsies are scared at first, there are so many of us, and you don't know if you're accepted yet. So, even though with this group you're family right away, I wasn't surprised that she was intimidated. 

               After dinner, we went back to the Duane Street Lodging House, to meet Davey's sister, Sarah. Jack and Sarah had been a couple, but that had only lasted a couple days. It had been too weird for Davey, having his sister and best friend dating, so they split up. They are still good friends though. Sarah even gets along with Stress. After the usual greetings, I checked to make sure Memory would be ok, and went up to the roof to meet Jack.

               "So, Spot, what's the deal with Memory? You know, she looks kind of familiar," Jack said after I had found him.

               "I thought so too. I wonder who she is. I found her on the Brooklyn Bridge two nights ago. She's an okay newsie. She finished her twenty papes before I finished my hundred. Plus, unlike you, I didn't keep her with me or give her help."

               "Really? Twenty in two hours? Not bad for a first day."

               "Of course, I said it."

               "Well, I know you and you wouldn't come here just to show me some girl. What's the matter?"  
               "There's gunna be a territory war. The Bronx is trying to move into Brooklyn. As dumb as they are, Miller knows better than to invade my territory. He's just asking for his, um, behind, to be beaten in.  (I'm trying to cut down on cuss words.  Why?  I dunno, the author told me too.  Kay.) I wanted to ask for your help if there's any trouble, not that there will be."

               "Spot, of course I'll help. In the eight years we've been newsies, have I ever not helped?" Jack answered.

               "Is it really eight years? It feels like the fire was only yesterday."

               "I know. I still dream about Amanda. She was only eight. She had her whole life ahead of her," Jack was talking about his sister.

SO's

Ashley: I'm glad you like it. Its so great that you had a friend who would help you like that. Keep your true friends close. 

Waterfall: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it. 


	5. wishing you were somehow here again

Chapter 4 (eight years earlier)

_Too many years_
    
    _Fighting back tears..._
    
    _Why can't the past_
    
    _Just die...?_

_               -"Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from Phantom of the Opera_

"Frank! Frank! Francis, wake up! Come on, you got to get up. We're visiting Aunt Bernadette today."  Helen Sullivan tried to wake up her son.

               "I'm up, Mom," Frank said. Francis "Frank" Sullivan was ten years old. He lived a happy life, with his parents and younger sister, Amanda. Their apartment was in Manhattan, but they visited Brooklyn often, because his Aunt Bernadette and her son, Andrew lived there. 

               Frank loved visiting Brooklyn. His cousin and their next-door neighbor, Erik, were his best friends. The three of them would always play pirates. Amanda was always a princess or queen that they had taken hostage.

               That day, the three friends had decided to take a walk down to the docks. They made up their minds and left, not telling anyone. Five minutes later, Bernadette and Helen were calling for them, wanting them to run an errand. Since they couldn't find the boys, they sent Amanda instead.

               Fifteen minutes later, she returned to the building. Only, it wasn't the same happy place, it was a giant crypt. Somehow, in the short amount of time she was gone, the house had caught on fire. Everyone in the house had been trapped! Thinking that Erik, Andrew, and Francis were in the building, she ran all the way home to Manhattan, in order to tell her father. Much later, she burst into the apartment, crying. Her father, who had been working at a factory, snapped. Blaming her for his losses, he tried to kill her. Luckily, the lady upstairs heard the fight and called the cops. They came and took him away. 

               The boys weren't in the house though; they were talking with the newest of the Brooklyn newsies, a boy by the name of Anthony Higgins. 

               "Andrew, Erik, don't you guys live in the tenement on 6th street?" the Brooklyn leader, Warhorse, asked.

               "Yeah, why?" Andrew asked.

               "Because, it caught on fire, there weren't any survivors," Warhorse said bluntly. (All those years on the street made him hard.) The four boys, Anthony accompanied them, ran back to Manhattan in order to break the news to Frank's father. They got there just in time to see him being carted away by the police.

               "Excuse me sir, why are you arresting him?" Erik asked one of the police officers.

               "He tried to kill some girl," the officer answered, then he left. The boys were left alone in the world.

SO's!  
  
Ashley: I'm glad you like the story. Well, here's more about Amanda. Let's see how it turns out. 


	6. silent all these years

Chapter 5 (Back in 1899, Spot's Point of View)

_Years go by _

_Will I still be waiting? _

_For somebody else to understand _

_Years go by if I'm stripped of my beauty _

_And the orange clouds raining in my head _

_Years go by will I choke on my tears _

_Till finally there is nothing left _

_One more casualty _

_You know we're to easy easy easy _

_              - "Silent All These Years" by Tori Amos_

               "I still can't believe she's gone," I said, running my fingers across my suspenders.

               "I know." Jack said twisting his bandanna around in his hands. These two items are relics that we wear in Amanda's honor. We never wanted to forget her, so since we knew her favorite color was red, we kept the color on us at all times.

               "Jack, Spot, time for bed, come inside," Blink said as he came up the fire escape. He noticed the sad look on our faces, and knew what we had been talking about. "You guys, it's been eight years, you gotta let is go."

               "How can you say that?" Jack demanded, not wanting to forget her.

               "It was hard for me too! That was my mom, my aunt, and my cousin who died. Everything was gone in an instant; my family, my house, my life! You can't live in the past. I know you miss Mandy but you can't let a ghost rule your life!" Blink was almost in tears as the memories flew back to him.

               "Andy, don't cry," I said, but I was crying too.

               "I can't help it, Erik, you know that." We were all of the sudden ten again. The years dripped away, and we were just lost boys, no longer newsies. We were Frank, Erik, and Andy, not Cowboy, Spot, and Kid Blink.

SO's

  
Ashley: I'm glad that you like it. Sorry about the confusion.

Kalasin Summerbreeze: I'm glad that you like it. Yeah, I was trying to make it as "un-marysuish" as possible. I'm hoping that works. I'm the first to admit that I write short chapters, but it worked for Jane Austen, so I'll make it work for me. 


	7. I swear

Chapter 6 (Memory's Point of view)
    
    _I see the questions in your eyes_
    
    _I know what's weighing on your mind_
    
    _You can be sure I know my heart_

_                               -"I Swear" by All-4-One___

               Since I was in the bunk next to the window, I heard Blink, Spot, and Jack sneak in after everyone was asleep. I was still having trouble sleeping, so I had tried to remember things from my past, anything! I could only think of simple things from my childhood. Playing pirates, or yelling over the Brooklyn Bridge. It was always the same group of boys that I saw in these flashbacks. They must have been friends.

               I guess I fell asleep trying to reminisce, because the next thing I remembered was Spot waking me up to sell papers. He said I should already be awake when Kloppman came in.  With a grunt and a groan, I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and got ready for the day.  Why'd these boys get up so damn early?

               That day, Spot had me buy fifty papes. He said I was a natural, and he, again let me sell by myself. I sold my last papes to a couple of girls my age. I overheard them saying things about Spot. That he used girls, and he only liked most girls for one reason. It hurt, to think that the guy who saved my life had deceived me. I decided to ask one of the guys about it when I got to Tibby's. It'd be nice to hear the truth from someone that I knew and trusted.  I'd prefer to ask Jack or Blink, because for some reason, I felt safest with them and, up until that moment, Spot. At Tibby's I sat with Jack, Blink, Mush, and Spot. When we were half way done, Mush left to meet his new "goil".

               Blink left us when Jack and Spot started to talk about a strike they had just gone on. They seemed very proud of it, but it didn't seem like such a big deal to me. At one point in their story they got so busy yelling at each other about what had really happened, that they didn't notice me slip over to Racetrack's table. He was sitting all alone (for once), so I decided to ask him about Spot.

               "Actually, I don't really know, but Blink and Jack have known him forever. Blink said he wasn't really the kind of guy to use a girl. He's just got a really specific idea of what a perfect girl should be. He is trying to find this special one, and none of the girls he goes with fits the profile." I was relieved to hear this. I wasn't sure why I though.  I mean I didn't like the guy.  Right?

SOs!

Ashley: Sorry again about the confusion. I'm glad I was able to clear it up though.  I was kind of proud of my relics idea. Glad you like it. 

Sami: Thanks for reviewing!


	8. you'll be in my heart

Chapter 7 (Spot's point of view)
    
    _This bond between us _
    
    _Can't be broken._
    
    _I will be here, _

_Don't you cry._

_               -"You'll be in my Heart" by Phil Collins, from Tarzan_

               I was kind of worried because Memory had practically ignored me all day. That wasn't a normal thing for her to do. I was going to ask her about it after dinner, but she already seemed fine by then, and I didn't want to upset her. I really liked Memory, which was weird because I hadn't liked a girl since I was real little; actually not since the fire. I had always liked Amanda, but I never told that to her brother and cousin. In fact, I never told anyone, that's what made her death so hard. What most people don't know is that I'm a year younger than Jackie. Amanda was a year younger than me. I was only nine when she died, so I couldn't have been in love, but I definitely did have a crush on her.  There'd never be another like her. 

I had no idea why I kept thinking about her now. It had been eight years, and I hadn't thought of her in three years. I hadn't let myself think of her. So what was bringing up all these memories?

 Memory? Was it her? Maybe I was starting to like her too much. Maybe I felt that I was betraying Amanda. The main question running through my mind was how could I be betraying someone who was never mine? Only my heart knew the truth.

I spent a crazy night trying to figure out why I would be feeling like this. Since I was still awake at sunrise, I decided to go to the roof. I skillfully climbed the stairs of the fire escape. It took me a minute to realize that someone else was there. 

"Hey, Memory, why aren't you asleep?" I asked.

"I keep thinking of that guy. I'm so scared he'll find me, the worst part is that I don't remember what he did to me," she said quietly. I could tell she was close to tears. We stood there in silence for a couple minutes, pondering our separate thoughts.  I had to resist the urge to hug her, to protect her from things that even she couldn't see.

"Spot, who was she?"

"Who was who?" I jerked away from my musings. 

"The girl who broke your heart. I heard some girls talking about you, so I asked Race why you dated so many girls. He said you had specific tastes. So, who was it who broke your heart?" 

I looked at her for a couple minutes. How did she know? Could I really tell her? I barely knew her. I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. 

"You don't have to tell me," she said, when I didn't answer. "I didn't mean to pry." 

A second later, she slipped down the fire escape. 

SO's:

Sami: I'm glad that you like the short chapters, as well as the relic idea.

Ashley: I'm glad you liked the chapter. BTW, the url didn't lead me anywhere.


	9. I hope you dance

Chapter 8 (Memory's Point of View)

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one will open._

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance, I hope you dance!_

_               -"I Hope You Dance" by LeeAnn Womack_

               I felt bad about asking Spot about his past loves. I really didn't mean to pry, but I was curious. I once heard that "curiosity killed the cat", now I knew that curiosity killed the relationship.  He'd probably hate me now.  After getting to the bunkroom, I threw myself my bed and started crying.

               I'm not sure how long I lay there, but it seemed like hours. Kloppman, the man who took care of the lodging house, came into the bunkroom to wake us up. I pretended I had been sleeping, and grumbled about it being too early, like usual, instead of letting anyone know I had been crying.  I had a reputation to maintain, you know. 

               "Heya, Memory," Jack said, "I was wondering if you would like to sell with me today, instead of Spot. I wanna see if you're really as good as he says you are," he explained with a smirk.

               "Good? I'm the best this side of the Bridge.  And I'll prove it to ya," I answered, trying to act like myself to hide any problems.  Jack just bopped me over the head with his cowboy hat in reply.  I finished getting ready, and headed downstairs. Jack was leaning up against the front desk, waiting for me. I went over to him and smiled. That's when Spot came over.

               "Memory, you ready to go?" Spot asked.

               "Um, actually, I told Jack I'd sell with him today.  Gotta prove to him that I'm the best," I responded, unsure of myself. If Spot still wanted to be my friend, I didn't want to ruin my chance, because it might be my last. "I'll meet up with you afterwards?" I ventured cautiously.

               "Sure," he said non-chalantly, walking off.

               Jack took my hand, and led me towards the distribution center. We walked there in silence, and it seemed like the walk took an eternity. I didn't mind though, I felt safe with Jack. I felt like I had known him forever. I might have, but I doubted it, he would have recognized me if I had.

               "So, you remember anything about your past yet?" Jack asked, after we had gotten our papers. We were walking towards Central Park.

               "Yeah, small things. Like walking across the Brooklyn Bridge, or playing pirates with some boys. That's all though."

               "Don't worry, Memory. You'll remember, it might take a while, but you will. Never give up hope," Jack said. "Even if you do, you are one of us now, and we'll never give up on you."

               **"Thanks Jack." I said, while entering the park.  I was comforted by his words.  Even if I couldn't reconcile things with Spot, I'd still have the newsies to turn to.  I'd still have Jack.  He went and stood a little bit away, and we went to work. I sold all of my fifty papers in no time flat, and then went to help him with some of his hundred. After we were done, and I had given him the money from what I sold for him, we went to Tibby's. Spot waved us over as soon as we entered. Smiling, I went over to him, Jack followed. **

            "Memory," he said, after Jack and I had sat down, "we need to talk. As you know, I'm the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. Well, I can't be the leader if I'm in Manhattan. I need to go home. So you have a decision to make. You can come with me, or stay here." I sat and thought for a while. Spot and Jack had these hopeful looks on their faces. I had to laugh at one of the looks Jack gave me. Spot smirked.  How could I turn down these adorable faces? With resignation, I finally came to a decision.  

               "Spot, I really care about you, so don't be mad about what I'm going to say. I think I'd rather stay here in Manhattan. I feel safer here, and your boys kind of scared me. I'm really going to miss you though."

               "I thought you would say that. Don't worry, I'll come visit whenever I get the chance. I gotta go, I'll see ya, Jack. Bye Memory." With that, Spot was gone.


	10. remember me this way

Chapter 9 
    
    _If you lose your way _
    
    _Think back on yesterday _
    
    _Remember me this way _

_Remember me this way_

_                               -'Remember Me This Way" from Casper_

"Frank! Frankie! Frank! No, don't leave me! Don't leave me!" I sobbed.  A persistent hand shook me on my shoulder as I was slowly pulled out of my nightmare.

"Memory, Memory wake up, it's just a dream. You're ok, you're ok," a voice coaxed gently. I finally let go of my dream to see Stress standing over me.  "Are you ok Memory? Who's Frank?" 

"I'm fine, that was just one scary dream," I reassured her as I gulped down the lump in my throat and dried my tears.  I've never cried before, not that I could remember or anything.  What had gotten into me?  "I-I don't know who Frank is," I continued. 

"It's ok, Memory, you'll remember your past someday. You didn't wake anyone else up, so you can go back to sleep, or I'll stay up and talk with you. Jack's not in his bed, so he must be on the roof again. Sometimes if he can't sleep, he goes up there." 

"You go back to sleep, Stress, if Jack is up there, he'll keep me company, if he isn't then I'll wake you up again. I don't see the point in keeping you awake if I don't have to," I said, getting out of bed. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around my shivering shoulders. Then I tip toed to the window, and up the fire escape. 

"Heya, Jack," I greeted him, seeing his lone figure sitting on the edge of the building. He kind of jumped, then turned around. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Heya Memory. What brings you out here this early in the morning?" 

"I had a nightmare, and Stress said you were probably up here. I wanted company, but I didn't see the point in keeping her up."

"Do you wanna talk about your nightmare?" Jack asked carefully.

"Yeah, I do." Memory then related the story of a young girl who went to visit her cousin in Brooklyn, with her mother and brother. While she was out buying flour, the house caught on fire, killing everyone inside, including her aunt, cousin, mother, and worst of all, brother. She had always been really close to her brother, especially since her father was an alcoholic. When she went home, to tell her father, he was once again drunk. He blamed her for the deaths, and tried to kill her. She was sent to an orphanage, and he was sent to jail.

"I miss Frankie," I cried as the retelling of the nightmare dredged up hard memories.

"Who is Frankie?" Jack asked, not bothering to get his hopes up. This couldn't be Amanda, she was dead, the story had to be a coincidence. 

"My older brother. He used to let me play pirates with Erik and Andy. I miss all of them, they were all I ever had."

"Memory, does this mean you have your memory back?" Jack asked. This had to be Amanda. She even knew Spot and Blink's real names.

"Yes. I remember my name. I'm-"

"Amanda Sullivan." They said in unison.

"How did you know?" She asked quietly.         

"Because Frank, Erik, and Andy weren't killed in the fire."


	11. the riddle

Chapter 10 (Spot's Point Of View)

_Through the mist, your lover is beckoning…_

_Comes that moment of reckoning._

_                                                             - "The Riddle" from The Scarlet Pimpernel_

               Two days after I had left, I decided to go visit Memory. Yeah, I know, I had just left, but there was something familiar about that girl, and I needed to find out what it was. Plus, I was really starting to miss her. Since it was around lunchtime, I started my search at Tibby's. Everyone was there, except Jack, Blink, and Memory. 

               "Hey, Mouth, do you know where Jack is?" I asked casually, not wanting it to seem like I was going soft. Nobody was to know what was going on inside of me, it would definitely ruin my reputation.  I decided to use the fact that Miller had come to his senses as a cover for my actions, but only if anyone asked.

               "Um, I think he went to the lodging house after selling." 

               "Thanks, Mouth." David just nodded, going back to his conversation with Racetrack and Mush. I turned and left Tibby's, and made my way to the lodging house. 

               "Heya, Kloppman," I said, entering, through the door for once. 

               "Hi Spot, you here for the night?" 

               "I'm not sure yet. Is Jack here?" 

               "No, he, Blink, and Memory are at Medda's. Seems the girls a good singer, they are trying to get Medda to let her sing tonight."  Sheesh, I couldn't catch up with the girl.  Maybe her 'nick shoulda been Elusive. 

               "Thanks, Kloppy," I said leaving. I practically ran to Irving Hall. 

               When I got there, I heard an angelic voice start singing. I listened real intently, and soaked in the lyrics. Turning a corner I saw that it was Memory standing on the stage, singing. 

_I said I wanna touch the earth_

_I wanna break it in my hands_

_I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground_

_In the comfort of your arms _

_On a pillow of blue bonnets_

_In a blanket made of stars_

_Oh it sounds good to me I said_

_Cowboy take me away _

_Fly this girl as high as you can_

_Into the wild blue_

_Set me free oh I pray_

_Closer to heaven above and_

_Closer to you closer to you_

_I wanna walk and not run_

_I wanna skip and not fall_

_I wanna look at the horizon_

_And not see a building standing tall_

_I wanna be the only one_

_For miles and miles_

_Except for maybe you_

_And your simple smile_

_Oh it sounds good to me I said_

_It sounds so good to me_

_Cowboy take me away_

_Fly this girl as high as you can_

_Into the wild blue_

_Set me free oh I pray_

_Closer to heaven above and_

_Closer to you closer to you_

_I said I wanna touch the earth_

_I wanna break it in my hands_

_I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground_

_In the comfort of your arms_

_On a pillow of blue bonnets_

_In a blanket made of stars_

_Oh it sounds good to me I said_

_Cowboy take me away_

_Fly this girl as high as you can_

_Into the wild blue_

_Set me free oh I pray_

Closer to heaven above and 

_Closer to you closer to you._

_-"Cowboy Take me Away" by The Dixie Chicks_

               I couldn't take it, I ran out of Medda's. Memory was in love with Jack? He just stood there, never reminding her of Stress. Blink didn't either. He just stood there, probably with that grin on his face. Sometimes I think that boy is way too happy. 


	12. Truly Madly Deeply

Chapter 11 (Memory's Point of View)

_A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning_

_               - "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden_

               I saw Spot enter the building. I was glad that he was going to hear me sing. However, when I was done, he turned and ran out. Was my voice really that horrible? I remembered him always telling me it was beautiful when we were younger. I couldn't wait to tell him that I had my memory back. It was going to have to wait until after my debut though. 

               Medda was kind as usual. I remembered her from Brooklyn. Only five people knew who she was, and I was sworn to secrecy. I'm still not sure why Race didn't want the world to know he had such a great mother, I mean, if my mother was alive I'd shout it to the world. 

               Jack and Blink came up to me as soon as my audition was over. Medda would have let me sing no matter what, but since Toby was there, we had to pretend to audition.  They both gave me hugs, and Jack kissed the top of my head. 

               "That was great, sis," Jack said.

               "Thanks Jack." Since I had known him as Jack for the last couple days, it wasn't hard not to call him by his real name. I just had to remember that Frank and Amanda were from a different life. We were Jack and Memory Kelly. Yep, he let me adopt his last name. I have the sweetest brother. 

               I got away as soon as I could, I had to find out why Spot had left so quickly. It was driving me crazy not knowing. I found him a little later, standing on the Brooklyn Bridge, staring at the water. 

               "Hey Spot, I saw ya at Medda's, why'd you leave so quickly?" 

               "Do you love him?"

               "Do I love who?"

               "Jack. Do you love him?"

               "Of course I love him. Just like I love Blink. But I doubt that's what you want to talk about."

               "You love two guys? That's horrible!"

               "Erik, calm down!" I practically yelled, becoming frustrated.


	13. If She Only Knew

Chapter 12 (Spot's Point of View)

_If she could just see  _

_What I see when I close my eyes  _

_All that I dream _

_Surely she would realize, oh, oh, oh _

_But like a fool I waited much too long _

_To let her know the truth_

_                               - "If She Only Knew" by 98 Degrees_

               "Who told you my name?" I asked.

               "Nobody."

               "Your lying, someone had to tell it to you."

               "Your right, someone did. His name is Erik Thomas Conlon. Do you know him?" 

               "Only two people know my full name, and they haven't said it since-"

               "Since the fire. Since my father tried to kill me. Since I thought my only three friends had died. And actually, you told three people that day."

               "Amanda?" I asked. She nodded, kind of slowly. Smiling, I leaned over, and gave her a hug. I wanted to kiss her, but I was afraid it was all a dream. I couldn't do that to myself. 

               "What happened?" I asked, "How were you able to live through the fire? I thought everyone was killed." Amanda explained what had happened eight years earlier. I was only half listening though, I was kind of in shock. The girl who I thought was dead wasn't. This very well could have been the best day of my life. 

               I mentally kicked myself. No, it would be the best day of my life if I hadn't just asked Nightingale to be my girl. I had to go and get jealous of Jack didn't I? Served me right for assuming. If I had been any one else I wouldn't have done it, why did I have to be so headstrong?


	14. Gotta Tell You

Chapter 13 (Memory's Point Of View)

_Your love for me came as a waterfall   
Flowing inside me like never before   
Your love for me something I didn't see   
But, baby, I know better now_

_                               - "Gotta tell you" by Samantha Mumba_

I couldn't believe that Spot was hugging me. All the sudden I felt so safe. I hoped it would never end. But they say nothing good lasts.

"Spot! What is going on! You ask me to be your girl and then go hug someone else." A voice broke into my thoughts. I looked up to see a girl in newsies garb with amber hair and brown eyes. 

"Nightingale!" Spot seemed to jump a mile as he quickly released me. He looked down. That's when her words sunk in. Spot had a girlfriend. Heartbroken I ran back to the lodging house.

               "What's the matter Mem?" Jack asked, as I entered the lodge.  I was wearing my mask again, determined not to let anyone know I was upset. 

               "How did you know something was wrong?" I asked.

               "You had the same statement on your face as I did when I thought that I had lost  you. Something is definitely wrong. Do you want to talk in private?" I couldn't believe that Jack remembered that I hated admitting something was wrong. Every time I was upset, I'd try and hide it. He always knew though. I just nodded at him. He led me up to the roof.

               "I-I like Spot. I mean really like Spot." Jack just laughed. "Jack this isn't funny!"

               "Memory, you've always liked him. Don't you remember when I made you admit to it? You couldn't have been anymore than eight years old."

               "That's not the point. He hugged me, Jack. When I told him who I was, he pulled me into a really long hug. I loved it. Then some girl, Nightingale I think he called her, walked up, and yelled at him for hugging me. She said she was his girl."

               "Nightingale is the only female Brooklyn newsie. I'm surprised you didn't meet her before you came here. She's liked Spot for longer than anyone can remember."

               "But why would he hug me like that if he didn't like me?" 

               "I don't know. I really don't know."


	15. Eternal Flame

Chapter 14 (Spot's Point of View)

_Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame._

_               - "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles_

               I didn't like having to explain to Nightingale what happened, but I knew I had to. I also knew that I wanted Memory to be my girl. I definitely didn't want to be with Nightingale. I felt bad about using her, but I wasn't going to drag it out. After breaking it off to a sobbing Nightingale, I went to find Memory.

               "What do you want Spot?" Jack asked as I entered the lodging house.

               "I need to talk to Memory."

               "I don't think she wants to talk to you."

               "Did she tell you what happened?" I asked. Jack nodded. "I broke up with Nightingale."

               "You did?"

               "Yeah, I realized that I liked Memory more. I have to tell her."

               "I don't think she'll let you."

               "Hey Jack?" 

               "Yeah?" 

               "Secret weapon?" Jack smiled and nodded. He then grabbed his hat, which was sitting on the desk, next to him, and we walked out the door.


	16. The Best for Last

Chapter 15 (Memory's Point Of View)

_And now we're standing face to face   
Isn't this world a crazy place  
just when I thought our chance had passed  
you go and save the best for last_

_                    - "The Best for Last" by Vanessa Williams_

              Tonight was my big night- my debut as a professional singer.  All the newsies were going to be there to wish me luck and see me perform.  I wasn't sure where Jack was, all I knew was that Blink said that Jack would meet me at Medda's. When I got there, he was already there. He came over and gave me a hug.

              "Nervous?" He asked.

              "Nah."

              "Liar." Jack smiled. "You do know that Spot will be here right?"

              "Yeah."

              "He might want to talk to you."

              "I know."

              "Well, you should put on your costume, good luck."

              "Thanks Jack." Jack took me to my dressing room, then left. 

              An hour later, Medda knocked on the door. She told me that I was on next. I quietly snuck out of my room, and towards the stage.

              "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce, on her stage debut, Memory Kelly." Medda's voice wafted through the air. I walked onto stage. Looking through the audience, I could see all the newsies. They seemed shocked to see me in my long, teal dress. It was fitted to me, and had a slit up the side. Definitely not what most girls would wear.  No "respectable" girls would even look at me in it.  I loved it. 

              I sang my two songs, "On my Own" (from Les Miserables) and "Call the Man" (by Celine Dion). Getting nervous I scanned the crowds for Jack or Blink. I couldn't find them. I didn't see Spot either. They had some explaining to do. My brother and cousin, my only living relatives, not at my debut. They better have had a good excuse.  

              I had strict orders from Medda not to leave the stage until after the applauding had stopped. So I stood there as they clapped.  And stood there.  And stood there.  When they finally stopped, I turned to go off stage.  To my surprise, there was Spot, on stage with me! He took my hand in his, and turned me so neither of us was really facing the audience. Smiling at me, he started to sing.

_I've heard time and time again, how things fall apart,  
How nothing lasts forever, well they're wrong  
'Cause through the thick and thin and the nights that seemed so long,   
You were there without a worry you stood strong   
  
You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
'cause I'm. I'm the prince you charmed   
  
It seems so long ago, that my world was upside down  
When my life was filled with tears and the skies were gray  
But then you cam around  
I never felt love so profound  
I never knew that happiness could feel this way  
  
You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
'cause I'm. I'm the prince you charmed  
  
I'll shout it out to the heavens,  
thank God for your love and all the things you do   
  
You've got the key to my heart, right here in my arms,  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
And you'll never have to worry, never want for nothin'  
'cause I'm. I'm the prince you charmed  
- "The Prince You Charmed" by Youngstown_

"Memory, I have loved you since I was eight. Will you be my girl?" Spot asked going down on one knee. Then he kissed my hand.

"You expect me to be able to say no to that?" I asked, starting to cry. Spot, wiped away my lone tear, and then kissed me softly on the lips. He took the key from around his neck and put it around mine.

"Spot?" 

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Spot smiled and kissed me again. This time it was longer. When we parted I heard hoots and hollers. That was when I realized we were still on stage.  "Shaddup, all a yas!  What?  Never seen a girl before?" I yelled at the audience.  Spot just smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me backstage. 

"Spot?" I asked after we were back in my dressing room.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you learn to sing like that? You have a really good voice."

           "I only learn from the best," he said.  He wrapped his arms around me as we shared another kiss.  I had discovered my lost relatives, found refuge in a "new" family, started a career as a singer and was matched up with my love.  Life couldn't be any better.  Well maybe if I was a little taller....

Authors Note: Yeah! It's done! sings the Alleluia Choir*  A big huge thank you to all my reviewers!

Fish

Sami

Tune Lavender

Devonny

Headache

Jacky Higgins

Spotlover421

Sphinx

Ashley

Death by Bambi Tapes

Apollonia2

Waterfall O'Rourke 

Sunfloweresa

Jaede Loriele Conlon

Kyle Harris (even if he hasn't read the story!)


End file.
